The Last Kiss
by MissLoveBug
Summary: There are three sets of teams set out to ambush the akatski-they feel they may not live...the last days story told in hinata-sasuke-pov's a story of their relationship and how the situation may effect their love...please R&R...thanks... love ya
1. The Mission

**_Hinata's Pov:  
_**She Looked at him with her pale lavender eyes sparkling with tears.

They were on a misson at the moment fighting against the akutski and they were in a meeting

tent for the night.

"Ok, Team Yuri you will stay in tent one, Team Rin you will stay in tent two, and Team

Rouge you will stay in tent three" Hinata looked at Sasuke and wanted to cry so bad .

She loved him and he knew it .

It hurt so bad that they might never see eachother again.

It felt like her heart was breaking twice over.

When she saw him look over at her she smiled pushing back the tears silently. "Ready for

rest sasuke" she said softly trying to keep her composure.

She saw him nod his head and walk forward then as she turned around she felt his hand on

her lower back like he knew that she wasn't okay.

**_Sasuke's Pov:  
_**As soon as they were outside he took her by her sides with his hands and spun her around

and took her chin making her look up at him.

"Hina what is the matter... please tell me ?"

**_Normal pov:_**

Hinata looked at him and then felt a sharp pain in her back and cried out.

Sasuke caught her as she fell **_"HINATA HINATA please answer me HINATA please_**

_hina _..._please_...


	2. Feelings

**_Hinata's pov :_**

I felt someone hugging me and saying my name . I opened my eyes to see sasuke staring at me with worry deep in his eyes.

**_Sasuke's pov:_**

I looked down at Hinata . I thought that she was seriously hurt but she just looked dazed to me. I wanted to be sure so turned on my sharingan. When I looked down at her I smiled and noticed that only her back had a slight restriction of chakra on it."Hinata I need to check your back it seems that there is a restriction of chakra."

Hinata's pov: I nodded my head and then felt his arms encircle me. He had one arm under my knees and the other below my upper back with his elbow outward so that I could rest against him. I smiled and laid my head against him.

**_Sasuke's pov:_**

I carried her to our tent . I had to admit they were kind of nice . They had two decent sized cots and tons of blankets and pillows laying around along with most of the supplies we need to keep healthy and some of the many weapon scrolls that are useful in battle. After gazing around I put my focus back on

Hinata and Smiled down at her. I carried her to a cot and smirked a little. " I'm sorry Hinata , unless you want to undress yourself I will have to."

Hinata's pov: omg I almost passed out when he said that. Jeez I have naughty thoughts. Plus I'm pretty sure whether he can see it or not I'm about the color of a strawberry.

**_Sasuke's pov:_**

I smiled even though she was red I didn't plan on telling her. I just thought that it was adorable┘and it made me want to hug her to near oblivion. Even if she didn't know that it couldn't help to think it could it.

**_Normal:_**

I looked up to Sasuke and opened my mouth then shut it then opened it again. "Sasuke I don't mind if you help me", said hinata. Whoa that was bold of me.when did I get like this.

I looked at hinata chuckled then smirked."are you sure?"

Looking up into his obsidian eyes I felt I could trust him. So I nodded my head and started to unpin my long hair.

Reaching up I helped her with the many intricate pins that kept her hair up.

Some of which were actually sebnon's . Man she was a smart girl. She already had her attack plan put together and ready to go before she was out of the village.

I was so happy when my hair fell down on my face,at least that way I could hide the humongous blush going across my face. Slowly I made my hands go down to the bottom of my shirt and cautiously pulled on it.

I followed her hands down and helped her to pull up the shirt .Oh god I knew that she was probably gonna pass out if I took it all the way off.

"hinata do you want to leave your shirt on halfway or do you want to remove it ?"

I thought for a second and his sentence repeated in my head.I slowly nodded my head . He slowly lifted up the shirt and then tugged it gently over my head.

I looked up into his eyes as he set down my shirt on the floor.

I felt so sad . This might be the last time we ever see each other. It was our last night. I could already feel my heart breaking.

I looked into her eyes . It was killing me and I knew that I could die soon and that I would never have the chance to do so many thing I wanted to ask her to do .

I slowly reached my hand over to hers and said "alright now lets check out that spot that's hurting you", with a fake smile and a facade of happiness.


End file.
